besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of the Wand, Part 2
[[Secrets of the Wand, Part 1|<- Previous episode]]'' / Next episode ->'' Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the seventh episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! It was released on May 15th, 2017. The events in this episode closely follow those of Secrets of the Wand, Part 1, as its name suggests, though for this two part episode, it is notable that parts 1 and 2 were aired a few days apart rather than directly after one another, so as to increase anticipation. Production The episode was written by Kitto M and cowritten by the usual writer for the show, Terry H. The episode featured the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, Marco D, Terry H and Marco D. This is the second episode where Illack is featured heavily, and this episode also introduces Nyarlathotep, a villain residing in the wand who's name is taken from the lovecraftian mythos. Plot While most of the party are delving within the Wand of Promethia, Akio tries and fails to sleep. Giving it up as a lost cause, he exits Quentin's empty apartment and stares at Zeroeth's also empty room. Knowing that Zero is delving with the others, Akio teleports within her room - promptly losing and arm in the wall due to shoddy calculations - and takes the first object that he sees: a softly glowing, golden sword with large rubies embedded in the pommel and rainguard. As soon as he touches the weapon, he hears a female voice. The voice immediately asks whether Akio has killed the dragon, to which he replies that she has died several times and is suffering from PTSD, but is now currently alive. The sword calls this an "unfortunate" state of affairs, and Akio decides to keep the sword, then goes back to the Item Delving Society. He asks to join the delve, and Maia quickly agrees. Within the wand, Zeroeth and Akio are waiting in the main hall, while Illack, Sashi and Sir Dank are within the desert of dragon bones behind the archway on the right, talking to Selene, another previous owner of the wand. Sir Dank seems bored of this, however, and tears his bracelet, leaving the delve. Illack and Sashi prepare to leave this room also, when Selene tells them to bring the dragon here so that she can kill it. At this point, Sashi says that she will bring Zero, and promptly disappears. Illack hastily emphasises once more to Selene that Zero is an ally, despite her being a dragon and prone to violence, and Selene states that she does not care. She is incredibly bored, and states that while part of her a thousand years ago cared about the wand and her duty, part of her just revelled in killing dragons. Now, her commitment to keeping an eldritch being trapped, which seems to happen without her, has waned, while the desire to kill something satisfying is still strong. Eventually, though, they persuade her to reconsider after describing Zeroeth as a child, and she admits that would take the fun out of killing such a creature, and that they may take the dragon through here. She also says that there are other doors out of this "room" across the desert. Outside, Sashi returns to Zeroeth, at the exact moment that Akio appears, weilding his own shorn arm and the angel sword, which immediately tells Akio to kill Zeroeth. He replies that "it would be like killing a retarded child", which is the only part of the conversation that the dragon hears. Holding back anger, Zero asks Akio if there is any reason why he is weilding her possession, to which he replies that he wanted it. Zero declares that she will kill Akio, and Quentin quickly tries to persuade her away from this. Then Akio lets slip that the sword is talking to him, which Zero did not know. Zero then demands that the angel within the sword, Aria, be destroyed, and at this point Sashi helpfully offers to exorcise the sword right now. The kitsune takes the golden sword as Illack returns and tries to prevent Zero from attacking Akio. Sashi teleports to the room containing Ophelia, and offers the sword to her as a vessal to escape in, carefully avoiding putting her own limbs within the circle. Ophelia unsheathes the beautiful sword and asks Aria what she was in life. She then proceeds to forcefully change places with the angel, putting her soul within the largest ruby on the sword, while Aria is forced into Ophelia's elderly body. She falls to her knees and wails in the agony of a physical body. Sashi takes the sword, and Ophelia talks to her as soon as she does, telling her that she has done well. The kitsune then returns to the group, where Zero says that if they must continue now, she will trust Sashi to keep the sword until they leave the wand. At this point Illack scries the passageways that Selene spoke of off the desert room. He sees an empty room labelled as belonging to Quentin, and also a cloud filled sky filled with exuberant laughter from the other room. At the same time, Akio feels a presence in his mind that demands to know who is the strongest in the party. The zombie replies that he himself is the strongest, and the presence leaves. Zero then leads the party forward through the largest archway, straight ahead, and they walk across the bridge over the cavern of caged souls. Quentin recognises some of the silently screaming heads as family members, but continues on with the others. They pass through a doorway out of the room of souls, and find themselves in a corridor, littered with knicknacks, that seems to repeat. Along this corridor are doors leading from it, and once they enter, they look back, and see only more corridor. They cannot go back the way they came. Illack then attempts to teleport out of this corridor, but finds his power blocked. Ophelia warns Sashi to be careful here, because someone called Nyarlathotep roams these corridors. She does not wish to end up in his hands. Akio then opens the closest door, which to him seems to have his name carved in it. He moves through it, and disappears from sight of the others. When Zero opens the door, she does not see Akio, but instead a room filled with clouds, with two other doors leading from it. Suspicious, Zero pokes her head through the door and looks down, then assumes that Akio fell, and that this room is sky, with ground somewhere below. After some hesitation, she leaps into the room and dives through the clouds to attempt to find Akio. Someone appears next to her, swimming in the vapour, and introduces herself as Tamlin. Tamlin says that she has not seen anyone else pass through the door before Zero. When Sashi pokes her head into the room after, she can see a dark forest. Akio answers her, and Sashi enters this room. The door disappears behind her. Green light emenates from twin suns shining dimly in the sky, and the place has a sickly look. The thick trees around them are all dead, twisted and bleached. Sashi asks Ophelia if she knows this place, and the sword replies that this may be the core chamber. Akio tells Sashi that he can see a campfire, which Sashi cannot see. Sashi scries ahead with her own power, and sees no signs of life anywhere, but does note a mountain with a fortress past the trees. Sashi sees a diminuative figure holding a torch, and still no campfire. Akio insists that he is going to check out the fire though, against Sashi's warning. Next to the fire is a man wearing a hoodie, scarf and trainers, who immediately greets Akio by name. He introduces himself as Nyarlathotep, causing Ophelia to begin screaming at Sashi to run, then states that he intends to take the name Akio from now. He then stands and pulls down his scarf to reveal Akio's face underneath. Akio attempts to teleport, but the man waves his hand, and pulls an ethereal energy from the zombie, who finds that he cannot teleport, and that he feels far weaker, as if his powers have been stripped from him. Sashi uses her own teleport to transport Akio away, but Nyarlathotep follows with his own teleport. He tells Akio that he is going to kill him and take his body, then walk out of the wand, disguised as the strongest member of their party. Sashi quickly rips off Akio's bracelet and then his own, and they both reappear in the Item Delving Clubroom. Meanwhile, in the cloud room, Illack, who also has flight, enters with Quentin, and sees Zero and Tamlin, not falling at all from his perspective. Tamlin tells Zero that there is no ground, and Zero declares that they may as well leave, then. Tamlin then begs to be taken from this room, saying that she cannot leave by herself. As she seems far more pleasant than Ophelia, and as Tamlin has not attempted to kill or posses them while they have been in her room, Zeroeth agrees to this. Illack and Quentin move through the door out of this room, which leads to an expansive room filled with giant whirling cogs and gears. Zero comes after, then pulls Tamlin through the doorway. The spirit immediately crumbles to dust, while her room morphs into simply a stone room with Tamlin's name written on the door. Seeing this, Illack scries the chamber of stone coffins, and finds Tamlin's monument gone, leaving an empty slab. Zeroeth agrees that she probably should not have done that, then transforms back to dragon form and flies across the room to see a large cog with an unconscious woman lying on it. This figure is dressed in chainmail, and appears to be very sickly, perhaps dying. Zero circles round and scouts out two more doors from this room, then lands on the cog next to the sickly woman. Within her head, Zero hears a voice, asking her who is the strongest in the party. Zeroeth replies herself, then blinks as the presence leaves her head. She shakes her head, then asks the woman if she knows what is behind the door out of this room. The woman is too weak to reply. Illack then teleports over to this cog and gives the woman a potion. The woman, revived, introduces herself as Chrona, and says that she can see a family resemblence in Quentin. She expresses surprise at this, saying that she would have expected the Shiva lineage to retake the wand by now. Then she tells them that Promethia can be found in the central chamber, the battlefield, which is a recreation of the place where the original owners of the wand captured the Twins, and that the door out of this room leads there. She also reveals that some delvers, who have not used the wand, are also trapped here. She warns that Nyarlathotep is the greatest danger in here that they should beware of, an entity attempting to free the Twin. After this, the party agrees to leave to find Promethia, then Illack touches Quentin and Zeroeth... and teleports them to the room he saw that had Quentin's name on it, to see what would happen. They appear seemingly in the midst of a battle, that passes around them but does not touch them. They are within a palace, as the ceiling is ripped free and dragons, different in appearance to Zeroeth, breathe down blue flames to burn the humans there alive. Zeroeth picks up Quentin in her mouth by his collar, wanting to protect him from this dangerous situation, and finds that he has defecated. She then realises nothing in this vision is paying any attention to the delvers, and watches the battle. She sees Quentin, in the vision, looking younger, cowering under the table. A girl with similar features to Quentin stands before him and points the Wand, but is quickly burned to death. Another boy, who also bears a family resemblence to Quentin, and also looks a little like Akio, is trapped beneath a beam, calling out to his brother. Quentin does not react, and more falling masonry crushes the boy. Then a woman strides forth, takes up the wand, and transforms into Promethia. Alone, she battles and slays every attacking dragon but the one that killed Quentin's sister, who escapes into the sky. Quentin shakes in Zero's mouth, and she puts him down. He is incomprehensible. Illack says that he does not think they will get much more done here, and that they should regroup outside the wand. Zeroeth agrees, transforms down to human form, and moves to remove Quentin's bracelet, but Illack stops her, saying she should go first, and that he will look after Quentin. Zeroeth refuses to leave, saying that Quentin should go first, and that she wants to make sure he is safe, and does not trust him with Illack. Illack calls her heartless for not wanting to give Quentin a second to compose himself. In the midst of their argument, a second Zeroeth enters the room, also in human form, but wielding a wickedly curved knife. This copy approaches Quentin and slits his throat before anyone can react, then smiles at Zero, who declares that she will kill this person. Illack now rips off Quentin's wristband, then his own, while Zero's copy moves faster than she can see, and stabs her twice in the chest before she can even transform back to dragon form. She collapses, and dies, twitching. The copy then disappears, and the dead Zero takes off her band by herself.Category:Episodes